A technical scheme of a conventional auto-stereoscopic three-dimensional image display device is to show a three-dimensional image is generally:
Stacking a prism plate on the display panel, the prism plate having a number of cylindrical prisms so that the left-eye image and right-eye image of the display panel can be respectively provided for a user's left-eye and right-eye through the prisms of the prism plate.
Through practice, the inventor found at least one following problem existing in the prior art:
In the above technical scheme, the conventional display device effect a poorer three-dimensional image display quality. Thus, it is necessary to provide a new technical scheme to solve the above problem.